Summer Haze
by Crowned King
Summary: School's over and it's time for vacation! But what happens when sworn enemies tend to meet up in the most unlikely places? New phases begin in all of thier lives and they find who they are truely meant to be with.
1. 1: Finally Free

**

* * *

**

_**Summer Haze  
Finally Free**_

**

* * *

**

The air conditioning was broken, the windows were opened as wide as they could go, and many of the students had rid themselves of their unneeded clothing. Many boys were allowed to strip off their shirts, revealing all that they had to show off for. All girls tied up their hair, trying to prevent it all from sticking to their skin. They all were simply dying inside their classrooms.

In room 514, a certain student was busy focusing all her attention on the slow-moving hands of the clock sitting on the wall opposite of her. Her hazel eyes lazily stared at the large hand, waiting for it to finish its full rotation. Her long raven hair was tied up into a lazy bun at the top of her head, stray pieces jutting out everywhere. Her pink skirt stuck to her legs and her white tank top was almost apart of her. The lesson had been forgotten, even if it was only to remind many of the students about the upcoming year of college and university for many.

Her eyes fell closed, ready just to allow herself to fall into the wave of drowsiness. But she was prevented when a voice appeared by her ear, whispering huskily while the breath tickled her skin.

"Hey wench," The male voice whispered. "Wanna give me a ride home?" Her breath was hitched in her throat as shivers were sent up and down her spine, pleasing her in ways she didn't even think possible with only a few simple words. Unable to form an incoherent sentence, she merely nodded, knowing that she was about to regret the simple action. Her eyes snapped open and she looked back at the smirking boy, his golden eyes flashing with amusement. She narrowed her eyes, knowing that she had been tricked into something that she didn't want to.

"Bastard." She whispered through clenched teeth at him. He winked at her before leaning back against his chair crossing his arms over his toned chest, his sweaty shirt dangling from the waistband of his black shorts. His unusual silver streaked white hair was draped behind the back of the chair, wet from his sweat. His eyes flicked towards the clock where the girl's main focus had been, seeing the session he was in, was almost over.

She was sitting up straighter, pulling her sticky clothing off of her body, attempting to separate it from her body. She looked around, seeing her three best friends either talking excitedly or sleeping peacefully on their desk. Actually only Ayame was sleeping, while Sango and Rin were a little busy chatting up a storm in the back corner of the room. Rin was actually two years older than all of them, being 20. She had never been allowed to finish high school when her younger sister became pregnant and she tried to help her out through it all. Her sister was only 14 at the time and Rin was just too kind-hearted to turn her down. She had warm and inviting honey eyes with a cheerful smile. Her chocolate hair was just below her shoulders, tied up into 2 pigtails. She appeared younger than she really was, but she didn't care.

Sango was taller than they all were, standing at almost 6". She had long black hair that she usually wore up in a high ponytail—she rarely wore it down. She was the star on the girl's volleyball, basketball, field hockey, and the boys wrestling team. She was an all around jock, intimidating any guy who ever came close to liking her. Ayame—now letting a little drool seep from her mouth—was a bitch. She was a very outgoing and energetic person, but if you got on her bad side, out come the claws and fangs. She had long red hair, lively emerald eyes and a strange fire to her. She was always the opposite of anyone, no matter who they were.

Her gaze passed over two very familiar guys whom she had the displeasure of knowing. Miroku—the class lecher—was polite, kind, and courteous, until it came to a woman's assets. His piercing violet eyes and charming smile would make any girl faint at the mere sight of him, unless you knew him inside out. He had short brown hair, tied into a tiny ponytail at the base of his neck. He sat in front of Sango, sparing her a few glances as he attempted to have a conversation with the boy to his right. Long black hair, intense azure eyes and a lopsided grin were his trademark looks. Kouga Ookami, the one who had 'officially' claimed her in grade 6. He had never stopped pestering her, even when she told him straight out that she wanted him to bug off. Both boys had followed suit with the discarding of their shirts, both trying to rival one another's fitness. Kouga was a young boxer, being the most fit in the class—his body being drool-worthy.

"Kagome Higurashi? Did you get any of that?" The teacher asked the girl, seeing as her eyes were not watching her. Kagome looked at her teacher and a slight blush crept across her face.

"Yes Ma'am, I jus-"She was cut off by the sharp ringing of the bell, signaling for everyone to spring from their seats or be jerked awake from their sleep. She wasted no time springing from her seat, peeling herself off of the chair, but at the same time, so did the man behind her. They collided, skin against skin. She looked up at him briefly before turning away scurrying away quickly.

"Watch where you're going wench." He said irritably before she walked off in search of a way out to her freedom.

* * *

o o o o oo o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o oo o o o oo o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

* * *

That's the end of chapter 1. I know it's only like 2 pages, but I wanted to get this story out fast. So I hope you like it, and both flames and reviews are welcome, I always want to hear your opinion. I started this one in the summer, the beginning of it actually, but then I decided to drop it, then I just found it and started it over again. So your feedback would be good. Thanks a lot!**

* * *

**

_crowned king_

**

* * *

**


	2. Riding Home

**

* * *

**

**_Summer Haze  
Riding Home_**

**

* * *

**

Kagome walked towards her dream car—her mom's black BMW convertible. Her mother had told her that if she had gotten decent marks on her exams then she would get to drive it—the only car she'd kept her eyes on. At that moment the top was down, revealing the beige leather interior that reflected the rays of light slightly. She ran her hand along the hood of her car before she went to the driver's side to get in. She disregarded the seatbelt as she stuck the keys in the ignition. She was about to turn on the car when a figure showed up beside her on the passenger side, giving her car the once over.

"Nice ride." Inuyasha commented as he dropped his bag into the back seats. He had his hand on the handle and was about to open it when he heard his name being called from behind him.

"Inuyasha!" The cry of his girlfriend rang through the air, alerting Kagome about the presence of her enemy. He turned around to see a girl with newly bought jeans and a hot-pink halter top coming their way. Her long black hair that had been recently dyed was tied back in a low bun and her grey eyes were wide beneath her mascara-clad eyelashes. She ran up to him and gave him a hug, putting on a fake smile that Kagome could detect in an instant.

"Hey Kik." He said as he hugged her back, rubbing it in Kagome's face. She flashed Kagome a look of hatred over his shoulder before letting go and giving her boyfriend her attention.

"I'm sorry but I can't go with you to that place off the coast that you rented out. My dad said that I had to go with him to Europe. I'm so sorry honey." She said pulling a sad face.

"Its okay, me and the guys will be on our own." He said reassuring her. She nodded at him, tucking a strand of straightened hair behind her ear.

"Well now that you've got that covered, are you ready to go?" Kagome asked a little impatient with waiting in her car. He looked back at Kagome before facing Kikyou. She tucked her hands into his pockets and pulled him in close for a kiss. Kagome turned her head away from the scene and started up the car. She revved the engine a few times before the two of them stopped.

"See you whenever baby." She said before leaving the two. "Have fun Kagome." He got in the car and she started for the exit, stopping briefly for the cars to leave an opening for her.

"I suggest you put your seatbelt on." She said, reaching for the stereo. She pressed the play button, wonder which CD she had left in the car. As soon as she heard Linkin Park she turned the dial for the volume to the right, blasting the music through the car. She floored the gas when she grew tired of waiting and headed for their street.

Inuyasha and Kagome had known each other for years, since they were babies in diapers. They started out as best friends, but somehow their pride and attitudes changed and they grew apart, enemies soon became the paths their relationship took. He peered at the speed demon from the corner of his eye, wondering how she had come to be such a girl. When he had actually hung out with her, she was afraid of almost anything and only listening to safe pop music. Now here she was, driving well past the speed limit with Linkin Park blasting at a high volume and her hair flying out behind her. How could one person change so much?

Before he knew it, the car pulled to a halt outside of his house; the tires squealing and leaving tread marks on the road. He grabbed his bag from the back seat and got out of the car, with no 'thank you' or 'good-bye's'. She ignored him and continued to her own house, only a few houses away. She entered the deserted one-floor house only to be greeted by the sharp ringing of her phone. She wondered why her brother Souta or her mom didn't get it when she noticed the note next to the cordless black phone.

"Hello?" She asked breathlessly. A smile spread across her face as she heard her two friends bickering on the end of the line. There was the faint sound of music in the background and she knew exactly what that meant. "How long?" She waited for an answer, but got the sound of a horn honking in her driveway. She turned around rapidly and jogged to the front window. She saw her friends waving at her from Ayame's black pick-up and she immediately hung up the phone.

"Let's get a move on babe! We don't have all day!" Ayame hollered from the driver's window when Kagome opened the door. She smiled widely at her friend before darting back inside to snatch up her purse. She didn't care if she was still looking hot and sweaty, the mall was more important. She bolted back out the door, not bothering to leave a note for her family.

She ran to the truck and squeezed into the backseat of the cab. Sango and Ayame were in the front, arguing about something or the other. Ayame pulled the truck into reverse and backed out of the driveway and headed for the mall.

**

* * *

**

They met up with Rin at West Beach to shop for some bathing suits. Kagome had been complaining that she didn't have one and a few words could only signal a shopping trip. All four girls were swooning over every 'cute' bathing suit that happened to catch their eye. They each grabbed their top three favorites and tried them on, each one better than the next.

But in the end, each girl only chose one to buy—well save for Kagome. She bought 2 just in case. Her original choice was a red halter bikini, and then when she was the black and pink one, she just couldn't deny herself the satisfaction of having it all her own. Rin got a halter one looking much Kagome's, only hers was hot pink with cute little light pink bubbles outlined everywhere.

Ayame, being the outdoorsy-type person, got a dark green bikini with lime green Volcom logo's everywhere. Sango was going to get just a plain black one, but when Kagome complained about her lack of imagination, she chose a random rack and began sorting through. And that was when she found the one bikini that she would think to be pulled out of a fashion magazine. It was a thick strapped black and white bikini with a metal clasp between the breasts and on the right hip. There was no going back for Sango.

With no patience, they all paid for their favored suits and headed to the food court for a small snack. Small meaning a fatty meal from a burger place. After that they planned on going to the grocery store on the south side of the mall. After all, they _did_ need food for the beach house that they rented out for the summer. It had taken a lot of money—not only them but their parent's pitching in—but they got it. In only a few hours they were set to leave, going to get their almost exotic vacation underway.

**

* * *

**

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

**

* * *

**

Sorry for the long update, but you know…the usual excuse…SCHOOL! But Spring Break, like I said before, probably some updating! (Or if I didn't say before, then oops!) I'll update as soon as I can, but soon isn't that fast mind you. insert blush

**

* * *

**

_crowned king_

**

* * *

**


End file.
